I Love You, Haruno Sakura
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Entah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini. Diam-diam selalu memperhatikan seorang gadis dari kejauhan/Cerita tambahan Say That I Love dari sudut pandang Sasuke/
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**I Love You, Haruno Sakura**

**(Say That I Love You in Sasuke POV)**

**Story by: Pinky Rain**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, basi, garing**

**DLDR**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Aku berbaring di antara rerumputan di bawah rimbunnya pohon sakura yang tengah mekar. Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri akibat perkelahian yang baru saja kumenangkan. Aku memang anak nakal yang suka berkelahi. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat ayah serta kakakku marah sekali. Karena itu aku berada di sini. Bersembunyi di sebuah kuil yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Jauh dari rumah dan tentu saja jauh dari jangkauan ayah dan kakak. Kupejamkan mataku. Pertama kalinya kurasakan bagaimana sejuknya udara yang di hasilkan dari pepohonan yang rindang, menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang sedang mekar di musim semi. Pertama kalinya kurasakan kelopak sakura yang jatuh berguguran menyentuh wajahku, dan untuk pertama kalinya—_

_Aku membuka mataku dan bangkit dari tidurku. Bagaikan gerak lambat dia berlari menuju kuil. Long dress hujau toscanya yang melambai-lambai. Helaian merah muda panjangnya yang tertiup angin. Dan senyum tipis yang mengembang di bibir mungilnya._

—_aku melihat malaikat berjalan di antara ribuan kelopak sakura yang berguguran._

_Aku tak kuasa untuk tidak menatapnya. Bahkan sebagian hati kecilku memerintahkanku untuk berlari dan mengejarnya._

_Dia menoleh sekilas ke arahku sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kuil. Demi dewa jasin yang selalu di sembah Hidan—teman kakak, aku jatuh cinta pada hijau emerald yang telah menjeratku dalam tatapannya._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Entah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini. Diam-diam selalu memperhatikan seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Memperhatikannya saat sedang berjalan, melamun, bahkan saat dia sedang tersenyum sendiri ketika membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan.

Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal merepotkan dengan dalih dimintai tolong oleh teman-temannya. Dan dia tidak pernah menolak permintaan mereka. Apakah dia bodoh? Atau dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka?

Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Aku jadi terobsesi dengan semua yang dia lakukan. Dia begitu pendiam. Tidak punya banyak teman dan selalu kemana-mana sendiri.

Sifatnya yang paling menonjol adalah kecerobohannya. Apa dia selalu begitu? Selalu menabrak benda-benda disekitarnya, dan tanpa sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri kemudian terjatuh. Benar-benar payah. Tapi justru itu yang membuatku semakin ingin melindunginya.

Aku ingin mendekatinya. Ingin mengenalnya, dan memilikinya. Tapi entah mengapa dia selalu menatapku dengan pandangan takut. Seolah-olah aku akan menelannya hidup-hidup jika aku berada di dekatnya.

Ini membuatku pesimis. Ini membuatku tidak percaya diri. Hey, aku ini adalah Uchia Sasuke—ketua dari preman sekolah yang paling ditakuti. Tidak ada hal yang kutakuti. Tapi gadis itu entah bagaimana selalu membuatku takut.

Aku takut aku akan menyakiti sosok rapuhnya jika dia bersamaku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menjadi seorang pengecut.

...

...

...

"Taruhan kita kali ini, siapa yang mendapat nilai paling jelek di ujian nanti harus menjadi pacar Haruno Sakura." celetuk seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua belah pipinya, Kiba.

Aku yang tadinya tidak peduli langsung menoleh ketika mendengar nama seorang gadis disebut. Gadisku dijadikan bahan taruhan? Apa mereka cari mati?

"Kenapa harus dia? Apa tidak ada perempuan yang lebih cantik Kiba?" sepertinya Neji benar-benar cari mati. Sakura adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia ini. Oke itu berlebihan. Tapi bagiku tak ada gadis yang lebih cantik daripadanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus pacaran dengan Sakura-_chan_."

Mungkin aku sudah melempar Naruto ke luar jendela jika saja aku tidak mengendalikan diriku. Aku tahu kalau dari dulu dia menyukai Sakura. Dan ini membuatku semakin takut. Bagaimana jika nanti Sakura-ku direbutnya?

Dia adalah yang paling bodoh di antara kami berlima. Dan apakah karena kebodohannya itu justru dia yang akan mendapatkan Sakura?

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak rela. Aku tidak sudi menyerahkan Sakura padanya. Tidak.

Lalu apakah aku harus menjadi bodoh untuk mendekati gadis musim semi itu?

Kenapa tidak?

Dengan mudahnya aku mendapatkan peringkat kedua setelah Shikamaru si jenius itu. Bukan hal yang sulit jika aku harus menjadi bodoh demi si Pinky itu.

Lihat saja Naruto. Sampai kapan cengiranmu yang menjengkelkan itu akan bertahan, eh?

...

...

...

"Haruno Sakura. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Dia tampak begitu terkejut saat aku mengatakannya. Betapa tidak, aku yang notabene orang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah ini tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi pacarku. Siapa yang tidak akan kaget. Lihatlah, matanya yang bulat itu. Semakin bulat saja karena keterkejutannya.

Ketakutan menyelimuti hatiku ketika dia tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Sekarang dia bukan hanya memandang heran padaku, tetapi juga memadangku dengan sorot mata takut. Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura-ku.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak."

Berusaha menutupi kegugupanku, akhirnya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Tak kupedulikan bisikan-bisikan setan yang bergaung di sekeliling kami. Apa pedulinya dengan mereka. Sekarang yang bertengger dalam kepala jeniusku adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkannya. Memilikinya. Yang lainnya tidaklah penting.

"Ta—tapi..."

Dia berusaha menolak, tapi segera kupotong perkataannya.

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku. Mengerti?" begitulah kataku. Aku tidak mau dia menolakku. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus mendengar kalimat itu dari bibirnya.

"Ta—tapi..."

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak berhak untuk menolak." aku kembali memotong kalimatnya.

Ck. Ada apa dengannya? Tidak bisakah dia hanya menurut dan bilang 'iya'? Dan lagi, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku bukanlah seorang kriminal yang akan melakukan tindakan kejahatan padanya, kenapa dia harus memandangku dengan sorot penuh kekhawatiran begitu? Oke. Tindakanku memang sedikit memaksa. Sedikit. Tapi aku melakukannya karena aku sangat menyukainya.

...

...

...

"Aku tahu."

Apa katanya? Dia bilang dia tahu kalau aku menjadikannya pacar karena sebuah taruhan? Tidak. Ini pasti salah.

"Kau tahu tapi tetap menerimanya? Kau ini benar-benar aneh." suara Neji bergema. Dan detik berikutnya Sakura sudah di bawa pergi oleh gadis berambut merah.

Tidak. Kenapa jadi begini? Ini tidak benar. Demi Kami-_sama_ penguasa bumi dan langit, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Meski caraku memang bisa dibilang tidak benar. Aku menggunakan cara yang pengecut untuk memilikinya.

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Dan sekarang dia pergi begitu saja, sementara aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Uchiha Sasuke, kau memang bodoh. Lebih bodoh dari Naruto yang paling bodoh.

...

...

...

Kulumat lembut bibir itu. Terasa hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Kudekap erat tubuhnya. Menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh rapuh itu. Mendengar detak jantung yang sama kencangnya seperti detak jantungku. Dan semuanya terasa benar.

Ketika dia datang dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Jatuh cinta padaku. Semuanya terasa benar. Alih-alih melonjak kegirangan mendengar pernyataan itu, aku memilih untuk memeluk dan menciumnya seperti ini.

Tidak akan kulepaskan lagi. Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun yang dikatakan orang. Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Aku mencintaimu, malaikat musim semiku.

...

...

...

Owari

.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**I Love You, Haruno Sakura**

**(Say That I Love You in Sasuke POV)**

**Story by: Pinky Rain**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, basi, garing**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aku menyandarkan dagu pada sebelah tanganku yang kutumpangkan pada meja. Berkali-kali kulirik arah luar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingku. Dia masih belum menampakkan diri. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukannya? Apa lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal merepotkan seperti menggantikan teman piket? Benar-benar bodoh. Tidak bisakah dia bilang 'tidak' dan menolak melakukannya?<p>

Aku menghela napas. Andai saja aku tidak terjebak di sini pasti aku sudah menariknya untuk pulang bersamaku. Ujian susulan sialan! Gara-gara aku yang mendapat nilai nol, aku harus mendengar _Tou-san_ mengoceh sepanjang hari. Belum lagi _Kaa-san_ yang menungguiku belajar setiap malam. Dan akhirnya sekarang aku harus merelakan tidak pulang bersama Sakura karena harus mengikuti ujian susulan demi memperbaiki nilaiku.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ini memang ulahku. Siapa suruh aku begitu mencintainya, sampai-sampai aku rela membuat nilaiku sendiri menjadi jelek. Hei, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membuat jelek nilaiku sendiri. Karena hal itu aku sekarang berpacaran dengan gadis yang diam-diam aku cintai. Aku hanya kesal karena hari tidak bisa pulang bersamanya.

Kulirik sekali lagi arah luar jendela. Hatiku terasa lega ketika melihat sosoknya yang tengah berjalan dengan menenteng tasnya. Rambut panjang merah mudanya sedikit melambai-lambai mengikuti gerak langkahnya.

Detik berikutnya aku merasakan tubuhku sedikit berjengit kaget. Aku menghela napas berat. Apa yang dilakukannya? Lagi-lagi dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Benar-benar ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa dia terjatuh ketika dia sedang berjalan? Apa dia tidak berkonsentrasi saat berjalan? Atau dia memiliki masalah dengan keseimbangannya?

Ingin rasanya aku berlari menyusulnya kemudian menggendongnya untuk membawanya pulang. Memastikan dia baik-baik saja sampai rumah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sebentar lagi ujian dimulai. Dan jika aku meninggalkan ujian, maka aku akan mendapat hukuman dari _Tou-san_. Si Kakek Tua itu mengatakan akan memindahkanku ke sekolah lain jika aku berulah lagi. Aku tidak mau. Jika aku pindah sekolah, itu artinya aku harus berpisah dengan Sakura. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Jadi lebih baik kuturuti saja kemauan si Tua itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sasuke?" tanya seseorang di sampingku membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepalaku pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning yang kini ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau Naruto juga mengikuti ujian susulan.

"Oh, Sakura-_chan_?" gumamnya.

Mendengar dia menyebut nama Sakura entah kenapa membuatku jadi kesal. Aku tahu dia menyukai Sakura, tapi sekarang dia adalah pacarku. Milikku. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain merebutnya. Apalagi itu adalah Naruto.

"Sekarang dia adalah pacarku _Dobe_." ketusku.

"Aku tahu. Kenapa kau jadi emosi begitu _Teme_?" dia menarik diri dari jendela dan kembali duduk di sebelahku. "Aku pantang merebut sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain." utarnya.

Hah! Baguslah kalau kau sadar dia milikku. Karena aku juga tidak akan memberikannya padamu.

...

...

...

Aku menatap sosok bermata hijau di depanku dalam diam. Dia menyodorkan kotak bento yang tadi dibawanya ke arahku. Aku menerimanya masih dalam kebisuan.

Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Dari kemarin dia bertingkah aneh. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pada akhirnnya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia juga jadi pendiam. Yah, meski biasanya dia juga selalu pendiam. Tapi diamnya kali ini berbeda. Seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Wajahnya juga tampak murung dan ada sebuah lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Apa dia tidak tidur?

Dia menyumpit sebuah tempura dari kotak bentonya kemudian menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Kembali dia mengunyah dalam diam.

Sumbu amarahku benar-benar telah terbakar habis. Aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya murung begitu. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika bersamaku. Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Kenapa wajahnya itu tampak begitu terluka?

"Ada apa?" karena tidak tahan akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Hah?" dia tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku, kemudian menunduk. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya. Aku tahu dia bohong. Kalau dia tidak apa-apa kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu?

Aku menghela napas untuk meredam kekesalanku. Kuletakkan kotak bento yang masih belum terjamah isinya itu di sisi tubuhku. Semilir angin kurasakan membelai rambut pantat ayamku. Kupegang kedua bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. Betapa kecilnya bahu ini. Seperti aku akan meremukkan tulangnya jika aku mencengkeramnya terlalu kuat.

"Sakura." panggilku. Wajahnya yang tertunduk mendongak. Membuat onyx milikku dan emerald miliknya bersirobok. Saling tatap.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" aku mulai bertanya. Tidak perlu basa-basi karena aku memang tidak bisa.

"Ma—Maafkan aku Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi..." dia kembali tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kalau ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu katakan saja. Dari kemarin kau bertingkah aneh." utarku.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku Sasuke-_kun_?" masih dengan kepala tertunduk dia bertanya.

Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kenapa dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti jawabannya?

"Kemarin Karin dan yang lainnya bercerita tentang Tenten yang baru saja jadian. Mereka bilang kalau Neji-_san_ menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang sangat romantis." jeda sejenak. "Lalu mereka bertanya padaku bagaimana cara Sasuke-_kun_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena Sasuke-_kun_ bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku." kulihat kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam.

"Sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya tentang perasaan Sasuke-_kun_ padaku. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau mungkin saja Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyukaiku karena kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku." bukan hanya kepalanya yang tertunduk semakin dalam. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

Aku terdiam tanpa kata. Dasar bodoh. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam kepala cantiknya itu? Kenapa pikiran konyol seperti itu bisa muncul di kepalanya? Membuatku jadi repot saja. Aku lebih suka menunjukkannya dalam bentuk tindakan daripada harus mengatakannya. Apa dia tidak mengerti?

Kuisi paru-paruku dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menghembuskannya. Haruno Sakura benar-benar berhasil membuat kacau seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura." panggilku. Masih kecengkeram pundaknya dalam kurungan tanganku. "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu." kataku.

Dia mendongak. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu." ulangku.

Lensa hijau miliknya memandangku sedih. "Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, karena aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura." lanjutku memotong ucapannya.

Liquid bening meluncur deras bak anak sungai dari emerald miliknya. Kuseka jejak airmata itu kemudian kusapukan bibirku di atas bibirnya. Terasa sedikit asin dan basah karena tadi terkena air matanya.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu ini? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir tentang hal konyol seperti itu?" aku menunjuk kening lebarnya setelah melepas ciumanku.

"Habis...habisnya...Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ssstt..." kubawa ia dalam dekapanku. Meredam tangisnya. Aku jadi bingung. Dia ini sebenarnya bahagia atau tidak? Kenapa dia masih menangis setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku?

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun_." bisiknya ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."_ ucapku dalam hati.

Ya. Aku mencitaimu. Dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Aku mencintaimu, malaikat musim semiku.

.

.

.

**Udah Tamat**

.

tetiba pengen bkin fic Say That I Love You dalam sudut pandang Sasuke

aku jg lg berbunga2 karena sasusaku akhirnya canon jd bawaan ny pengen bkin yg sweet2 gt #tebar duit palsu di jalanan :P

mw lanjutn untang fic yg lain ny lg kehilangan feel, jd ny malah apdet fic yg sm abal ny #digiles XD


End file.
